The Accident
by Zeppo104
Summary: When Hayley gets in an accident,it will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Accident

Hayley's POV

It was a normal Friday in Lakewood. After we battled a Vesponox I headed home. My mom couldn't pick me up today so I walked home, besides I was covered in black stuff because Felix blasted the thing instead of freezing it and the trapping it. After walking about 10 minutes I hear someone come up behind me. "Hey Hayley" the person said. "Hay Jake, I didn't know you lived down here." I said. "I don't. I'm doing my weekly visit to my grandma." Jake said. "Of where does she live?" I said. "On 71 Oaks Ave. Where do you live?" Jake asked. "I live on 67 Oaks Ave! I never see you visiting your grandmother." I said. "Usually I take the back roads but today I decided to come on the main street." Our walk went smoothly after that and we talked about the monsters and school. When we were crossing Lexington Street when suddenly a car came quickly passed and hit me. After that the world went dark and all I could hear was Jake says my name.

When I woke up I saw white all over. After I blinked a couple times, I noticed some things. There was a note on the nightstand to the left from my mom explaining that she had to work and couldn't be there when I woke up. I looked to my right and saw a boy sitting a chair asleep. I didn't know who he was at all. After a few minutes of trying to figure out who I was, the boy woke up. "Hayley!" the boy exclaimed. My name was Hayley? Well now that answers what my name is. "Umm… I don't remember who you are." I told the boy. He looked at my in an understanding way. "You lost your memory, Hayley. You don't remember anything from the last year." He told me. I couldn't believe this. I didn't remember my whole 9th grade year! "What is the date and the year?" I asked still confused. He answered, "It's June 12th, 2010." I didn't know what happened. Maybe he knew. "What happened?" I asked. "You were in a car accident and when you woke up you lost a whole years worth of memory." He told me. I realized I didn't even ask his name and how I know him. "Umm…What's your name? And how do I know you?" I asked still confused. "My name is Jake Collins and we go to the same school." He told me. "When can I go home?" I asked wanting to see my mom. "The doctor said you could leave today at 3 but until then to rest and drink lots of water." Jake told me. I looked at my body and I had a cast on my right leg and a cast on my right arm. Looks like I got hit on the right side but that's just my guess. Right then the doctor came in. "Looks like our patient woke up." The doctor said. "Yeah, I'm awake." I said. "Your friend probably told you that you can leave at 3, right?" he asked. "Yeah, he did." I said looking at Jake. "Okay then my work is done here. Hope you feel better." He said and then left. I didn't realize how tired I was but after 5 minutes after he left I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remembering You

Hayley's POV

I was woken up by Jake again at 3:30 to leave for my house. On the taxi ride there I was pretty quiet because I was still in shock that I didn't remember a year of my life. I think Jake understood because he didn't say anything. Once we got to my house we found in the mailbox a key left by my mom. Jake helped my get out of the taxi. Did I mention that I was in a wheelchair because of all the injuries? Yeah, I have one that is remote controlled. It's kind of cool. Jake opened the door for me and led me inside. The doctor said that I can get the casts off in about a month but until then my life will be really different. When I walked into our house I didn't know where anything was. All I remember from a year ago is that our house was being renovated so we got a completely different house. I was really hungry so Jake was really nice and made me a sandwich. I don't understand why he was being so nice. Was it because of the casts? Or that he was my friend? But even a friend wouldn't say and make you a sandwich. He didn't look like I knew him for that long either. Whatever the reason is I'm glad he's here to help me.

Jake's POV

After we got to Hayley's house I made her a sandwich and then sat down and tried to make conversation. "So…You really don't remember anything?" "Not much. I remember kind of who you are a little." She answered. "What do you remember?" I asked. "That I'm part of a secret society called the Troop and Felix is there and you just joined and that's basically all." She answered with a questioning face. "Well that's a good start. Wait, when you woke up you didn't know who I was. What jogged your memory enough to remember all that?" I asked curiously. "When I was asleep I had a dream that had some things from the past year and that's what I remember, being in the Troop." She answered. "Oh, I was just wondering. Why don't you eat your sandwich and then you can go see Felix and the Troop headquarters." I said. "Okay" she said and with that she dug into her sandwich.

Hayley's POV

When we got to the Troop Headquarters it looked sort of familiar. Since it was Saturday it looked like no one was there but then a familiar face came out from behind the blasters. "Felix!" I said as I ran to hug him. "Hey Hayley?" he said questionably looking at Jake. Jake mouthed I'll tell you later to Felix and I continued to hugging Felix. After the hugging fest we went outside so that I could see the school. It was Saturday so no one was in the school so no one could see me in these casts until Monday. After the tour we went to the headquarters and heard a voice say "Felix where did you go? I've been looking for you for a half an hour." I recognized the voice and ran and hugged Mr. Stockley. Before Jake could tell Mr. Stockley to not ask about what happened, he had already asked. "Why are you in a cast?" he asked questionably. I don't know why I did but I broke into tears and seconds later I was being consoled by Jake who kept telling me it was okay. Mr. Stockley who looked very confused just looked at Felix who sadi that Jake would explain later. I just sat there not wanting Jake to leave because he understood and that was all that mattered.

Jake's POV

After I calmed Hayley down I told her to go into the weapon room while Felix, Mr. Stockley and I went into the storage room. "Okay here's the story." I said and then told the whole story about Hayley getting hit and in the hospital and the fact that she couldn't remember anything. They just stood there in shock about what happened and no one talked for at least 5 minutes after I told them the story. When we came out Hayley was crying again and went over to her and consoled her again. I don't know why she was crying but she just held onto me. Even though I knew she just needed someone to help her, I kind of liked to be the only person she would trust now. I've liked Hayley for a long time, actually the whole year of 9th grade but I never got around to telling her. So now that she was literally hooked onto me was a good feeling. Who knows maybe she feels the same way.

Please review and tell me how I'm doing. This is my first fanfiction so tell me if I should continue or not please. If you guys like it I'll keep writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confession

This is the last chapter. This story was short and sweet. I kind of lost the plot to this story but I'll try harder next time.

No One's POV

It's been a few weeks since Hayley's accident and she's been with Jake every second. It's like they have some connection. Hayley hasn't been fighting monsters because she can remember how to use the weapons but she is relearning slowly. In one week Hayley can get her cast off and can start to work for the Troop again. Jake has been helping her in school and in life in general and the two have gotten really close. One day after school Jake came over to Hayley's to help her study.

"Hey Jake, thanks for coming to help me study for our test tomorrow." Hayley said. "Anytime, let's get started." Jake said. "Okay" Hayley said. After an hour studying they took a break and played the truth game. "So, what's something that you would never tell any of your friends?" Hayley asked. "I have to be totally honest, right?" Jake asked. "Those are the rules." Hayley responded. "Well I would never tell them who I have a crush on." Jake said looking down a bit at his hands. "Oh, Okay. Your turn." Hayley said. "Who do you have a crush on?" Jake asked looking very interested. "Its just I guy that I know." Hayley responded looking down and mumbling a bit. After a little while Hayley spoke up and said "Anyways, it's my turn to ask a question." "Okay. Ask away." Jake said. "Who's the girl you like?" Hayley asked. Jake thought about it a little and then looked up straight into her eyes and said "You." Hayley, who was taken in shock at first, leaned in and kissed him. He didn't respond at first because he was in shock by the kiss but then he started to kiss her back. After the pulled apart, Jake asked Hayley to be his girlfriend and knowing her she said yes.

The next morning they walked into school hand in hand as boyfriend and girlfriend.

That was a kind of short story. I'm new to this so I kind of ran out of ideas but review and tell me what I can do better and suggestions for later stories. Thanks for reading


End file.
